lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Xavier
| birthday = | placeoforigin = Australia | relationships = Jayde Cooper (Girlfriend) | email = | lg15 = 10290 | youtube = | revver = | twitter = SXWeave | myspace = | forum-posts = | actor = Andrew Strouthos | first = LG15: The Last - Teaser Trailer | last = Alone | blogs = List of Xavier's blogs | series = LAST }} Xavier Guy Weave is the twin brother of Sibylla Weave. While his sister is the mastermind and enjoys watching others suffer, Xavier does her dirty work and enjoys causing others anguish. He has claimed responsibility for events that have brought the group together and subsequently torn them apart, and has a self proclaimed talent for deceiving others into trusting him. It was later revealed in chat that he uses the name Damien while working undercover in the Gold Coast, and was likely the name that Jayde knew him by, as well as the name Nate, which is the name that Chloe knows him by. Background Through conversations in chat and the LG15 comment boards, it was revealed that Xavier and Sibylla were born on March 24th, 1980. Sibylla was born first, and when Xavier was being born, their mother died from complications. Sibylla always blamed Xavier for this, and since then, he has become extremely agitated every time the subject is brought up, and claims that giving birth to a demon weakened her to the point where her body gave out. The twins were put up for adoption, as their father had committed suicide shortly before their birth, though inconsistencies in their statements suggest that he may have died after their birth and that Xavier may have been responsible, something for which he has no problem claiming responsibility. Either way, the children were deeply disturbed, and Xavier enjoyed causing pain while Sibylla enjoyed watching it. Hera recognized these traits and adopted the twins, raising them to serve the Order's agenda. As an adult, Xavier and Sibylla became part of the mission to round up all the trait positive girls in Australia. While Sibylla was put in charge of the operation, Xavier used his skills of deception and went undercover and befriended Jayde Cooper, a trait positive girl who was being raised by one of the Order's deacons. Xavier became her roommate, and spent his time with her discretely pumping her for information about her mother and other girls like her. However, Jayde knew little, and when her mother told her about the Order, she adopted an alias and went into hiding. His resources limited, he and Sibylla drafted a scheme where they informed Chasina Wilson that she was trait positive, and, knowing that she was a ticking time bomb, sat back and watched as she did their dirty work for them. After a girl Chas contacted, Antonia Moore, located Jayde's old apartment, Xavier flew out and pretended to still be living there with no idea what was going on. He gave Toni a letter that he had also sent to Jayde detailing her mother's ill health, and later that week watched in the Shadows as Chas "saved" Jayde from a Shadow at the hospital. Meanwhile, he visited The Taylors and gave them the Epogen to prepare their adopted daughter Leigh for the ceremony, and they told her that they were giving her diabetes medication. Etymology Xavier is derived from the Basque place name Etxaberri meaning "the new house". This was the surname of the Jesuit priest Saint Francis Xavier (1506-1552). He was a missionary to India, Japan, China, and other areas in eastern Asia, and he is the patron saint of the Orient and missionaries. His surname has since been adopted as a given name in his honour, chiefly among Catholics. http://www.behindthename.com/name/xavier See also *Theories about Xavier References